Young Thug
by Shocktrooper327
Summary: A child, Rodrick Ariditti is taken in at a young age and trained to be an assassin by a crime lord to do his dirty work. One night a huge police raid occurs at the Ariditti mansion, the organization is taken down by a team of hunters and he is sent to Beacon to use his skills for the betterment of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_ **denotes inner thoughts of Rodrick Ariditti, the only character I will follow for know.**

Chapter 1: Big Bust

"Hey you see that guy over there in the blue hoodie the sawed-off shotgun. I think he's the Ariditti Dagger; I heard that one time he took on twelve guys with his bare hands just tossing the guys around like playthings." Two men give a quick glance at me over their shoulders. The second guy questions, "If he's here does that mean something bad is going down soon? Because if it does I'm sticking close to him; I want to make it out alive."

I am sitting down under the one long window of the second story walkway that connects the two large buildings together. It overlooks the long driveway leading to the Ariditti family mansion. I Look up to the light fixtures on the ceiling _I hope nothing happens because I don't think I can handle it all by myself. The family is sadly falling apart and I can't do it alone. Last week my old teacher was killed in a police raid on a supply cache that we knew they would attack. No amount of preparation made him ready for whatever went down that night. I don't know who or what is strong enough to do that, but I don't like it one bit. But if something does happen tonight I will stop at nothing to get my revenge._

Gunshots coming from the front gate break my inner thoughts and I immediately jump up looking out the window toward the commotion. A female rabbit faunus with long blonde hair wearing a suit mostly covered by a trench coat is weaving between the front gate guards' bullets. Off her back she pulls a stockless trench shotgun with a chainsaw bayonet and takes a swing taking the pair of guards down without even slowing down her sprint. _That must be the police dog or should I say rabbit that has been taking us down._ She quickly covers the long driveway acting more like a tank then a police officer putting gang members down with shot after shot.

She reaches the mansion and jumps up from in front of the mansion up to the second story walkway shattering the window and plowing through the two guards in the hall with me. With my right hand, I pull out my blue butterfly knife giving it a few spins and hold onto my sawed-off in my left hand. I dive forward striking for her head as she brings up her weapon blocking with her chainsaw and kicking my shotgun out of my hand. She grabs me by my hoodie and flings me through a wall down the hallway into a gambling room until a crash into a roulette table stopping my flight.

A shotgun blast goes off launching dozens of small pieces of lead into my stomach, my aura flaring to protect me from the lethal shot. I pick up a chair throwing it towards my opponent and the wooden chair shatters from a second shot. The faunus enters through the hole in the wall room as I take cover behind a knocked over table. I grab three kunai that are strapped to my thigh launching all at once toward the enemy. She rolls underneath the blades kicking the table I was using into the wall. Pinned behind a table I shove it off me while ripping off a leg quickly blocking a chainsaw blade.

I punch her causing her to stumble and kick her back into the hallway. "There's that faunus bitch, open fire men." A multitude of bullets whiz past the girl; quickly she turns her attention and runs down the hall blocking most the bullets with her gun. The gunfire stops as each man lets out a grunt of pain. I peek down the hall through the hole I made in the wall and see three men sprawled out on the floor and some blonde hair quickly vanish around the corner. _Damn it she is to good! I got to get the boss before her and get him out of here._ I collect my sawed-off and kunai off the ground and chase after her around the corner.

After knowing I am not being followed I barge into the Boss's bedroom knocking the door down searching the room for hostiles. Quickly I flip the king-sized bed on its side revealing a hidden hatch in the floor. Opening the hatch I hop down the ladder well into the hidden safe room, "Boss we have a problem! We need to leave now!" He lets out a sigh as he stands up out of his executive chair, "Guess it was bound to happen one day. Driver let's get out of here." The other man in the room lowers his weapon and slings his assault rifle onto his back. He flips a small switch on the Boss's chair and looks behind me. A door slides open in the wall and a pair of stairs lead down into darkness.

The driver enters first with the Boss and I following close behind. A few steps down the stairs the door behind us slides close and some dim lights on the wall switch on leading us down. We reach the bottom and enter a garage holding one car. The car shines a pearlescent white even in the dim light and has dark black tinted windows. The driver pulls out a pair of keys and clicks them causing the car to beep and the walls begin to creak as one wall is raised opening onto the driveway leading to the front entrance. "Let's get go…" a rapid-fire volley of bullets hit the driver. I grab the Boss protecting him from the rest of the magazine with my aura.

Turning around I point my sawed-off at our pursuer; a short girl maybe my age or younger wearing a plaid skirt, white button-up shirt, and a black blazer. _Why the hell is a school girl here and with a gun none the less?_ Firing both shells a wall of lead clashes with her aura. A girl's voice calls out from behind me, "Surrender now and we won't kill you! We have you surrounded, you have nobody left to back you up, and you're out of aura." _How does she know if someone is out of aura or not?_ I turn around looking at the Boss as he simply stands there and raises his hands in defeat.

I drop my sawed-off and start removing my hoodie and a girlish squeal cries out, "Woah, what are you doing; stop that!?" I toss my hoodie down, "Isn't this how you surrender you remove all your weapons?" The girl in the uniform peeks in between her fingers, "Oh I see what you mean." I unsheathe the bowie knife strapped to my back, slip the two switch blades on my wrist off, and remove the three ninja stars on my chest tossing all of it on my hoodie. Quickly I toss my three kunai from my thigh and two pocket knives on my ankles in the pile of knives. "That's all of them."

One of the normal officers walks up the pile and scoops up the knives, "Quite the arsenal you have here; too bad it will never see the light of day again." I pick up my hoodie and slip it on. "Now hold still so I can help you." The school girl grabs my thigh and my leg begins to glow covered by a warm sensation. "What the hell did you just do?" The girl steps back, "Sorry… I shot you, so I thought I should heal your leg with my aura." I look down at my leg sticking my finger in a bloody hole in my pants. _First time I get shot and it's from a little girl that won't be good for my reputation. Hope nobody in prison ever hears about that._ Quickly the faunus slaps handcuffs on me, "You better thank her or she might put another bullet in you." I put my hands out, "Thanks my name is Rodrick Ariditti and you two are?"

* * *

 _Damn do I hate this room._ The perfectly spotless white floors and same colored walls and ceiling tiles. The metallic table and chairs in the center reflecting all the light from the brightest fluorescent light I have ever seen. Worse of all the one black reflective window that has someone on the other side always watching me. _Hell, there is probably at least one camera watching me to and some guards on the door._

The loud sound of a key unlocking the door breaks the silence of the room and the door swings open. The steel door makes a loud clang when shut and one of the officers at the raid sits down across the table. "We have enough evidence to convict you right here and now thanks to you spilling the beans on everything you have ever done for the Aridittis. If I had any say on this I would have already put you in the ground to be honest. Anything else you want to say to the lovely people watching this?" I continue my silence. "Okay, well you're free no matter what or anybody here thinks. Your Boss took the fall for all the small fries with a plea bargain. Someone else will be in here later to talk about what will happen afterward because we can't just let you loose." He stands up and someone from the outside opens the door for him and closes it behind him.

 _Good guess I don't need these anymore._ I slip a lock pick out of my pocket and quickly remove my handcuffs tossing them on the table while rubbing at my wrist. _Damn I think if they were any tighter I would have lost blood circulation._ A few minutes pass and the metal door is once again opened. This time though the two girls from the raid come walking in, but the school girl is talking to someone on her scroll. "We just walked in let me just put my scroll on speaker so you can talk to him yourself." She presses a button then sets it in the center of the table. "Go ahead Professor you're on speaker."

"Rodrick, I am told by my best fighter that you were able to hold your own even when you were surprise assaulted by her. Quite the achievement for anybody who hasn't received proper training. That two hunters from my best team had to work together just to wound you and that bullet didn't even phase you enough for you to notice. Therefore I would like to let you in on a little bit of information I came across of tonight from a very good source. During a police raid the infamous Ariditti Dagger the enforcer of the world's strongest gang was killed by a team of huntresses from Beacon Academy. During that same raid they also captured the head of the family, or at least that is the official report. But there is a rumor of one young thug that escaped police custody. He decided to change his ways and is becoming a hunter at Beacon Academy this year. Not sure about you, but sounds like that guy has some of the best luck in the world."

I respond, "Sounds better then being put to death by the police. It seems to good though, so what is the catch? Am I always monitored, put in custody of these girls, or what?"

The Professor responds, "I see you do realize that this is not just a get out of jail free card. But it is still an opportunity at a new life, one that helps everyone instead of hurting them. What do you say Rodrick?"

I stand up, "The sooner I get out of this building the better."


	2. Chapter 2

**So something important to put out, this story is meant to take place 20 years before RWBY is placed. There isn't much to go off so a lot of this will be imagination. Though the White Fang is peaceful and the great war ended around 50 years before this, so still fresh on everyone's mind. Also 4 years ago MT. Glenn fell to the invading Grimm and that is about all I could dig up.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Immediately after getting released I was escorted to a plane that was heading straight to beacon by four armed girls. The team that took down the Ariditti family now were the only people to keep me company on the long plane ride to Vale. I got to know the four girls of team **CHAT** very during the flight. The leader Claes, she was a huge book worm. Her long black hair always falling in front of her glasses interrupting her reading time and having to push her hair out of the way. She was also introverted, whenever she didn't want to continue talking she would pull the scarf she wore over her mouth to show she was tired of the conversation and return to her book. I also found out that she was the daughter of one of the professors at Beacon, obviously were she gets her smarts and ability to fight.

There was Henrietta, the school girl that shot and healed me in the garage. She had short brown hair sitting about shoulder height held back by a golden hair band. Her brown eyes though seemed to stare far off into the distance at all times kind of like a doll. She is very good at the violin practicing during the flight setting nice background music that almost puts you to sleep. She also loved talking about her boyfriend Jose, she seemed to be attached to his hip and missed him even for it being a short mission in which she could still talk and text him during the whole time.

The third member was Angelica, she was a happy person that could make people laugh at anytime. She put everyone before herself and was very outgoing with me always striking conversation if it got to quiet. Her red hair glowed like her personality and with a bright pink bow to top it all off. Wearing a ping sun dress and a extremely small denim jacket. Her talkative nature let her secret slip that her dog lives in the dorms with them and that she has to hide him from staff. Either the rest of the team doesn't care or she must be good at convincing them to do stuff especially considered her team leader was a daughter of an instructor. Also she really likes food, she had some sort of food in her hands or mouth almost the entire trip, surprising for having such a slim figure.

Finally there was Triela a tom boy at its purest. She and I were very similar, both of us were born and raised in Vacuos. Also both orphans, but she moved to Beacon to become a hunter, apparently she is the best combat student at Beacon to. She seems to be the one that keeps everyone's heads screwed on acting like the adult of the group. She is a huge gun nut, we had so many conversations on different weapons we had seen through our adventures. She said she has seen a lot of cool weapons, mostly at Beacon and it makes me pretty excited to see them.

We landed at Beacon academy the day after I got detained, such a long ride my legs felt like wet noodles getting of onto the landing pad. Beacon academy was huge, looking more like a castle then a school piercing the clouds as if they were actually not that far off the ground. Stepping off we were greeted by two seemingly important individuals. A tall man holding a cup of coffee with the school's symbol on it and a cane in the other hand. _Strange for someone his age to need a cane_. _Maybe he got hurt really bad during a hunt._ His brown eyes seem to pierce me as he peers over his glasses.

The other man has short blonde hair and goatee. Wearing a white lab coat and a pair of glasses. He opens his arms and hugs Claes as she runs into his open arms, "glad you made it back safe Claes."

The man in green speaks, "congratulations on completing your mission, I knew your team could do it. Your team could complete any mission I give you with extreme proficiency. This boy you brought me must be the Ariditti dagger, nice to meet you my name is Ozpin." He reaches out his hand to shake mine.

I reach out and give his hand a quick shake while letting out a small grin. "Isn't he dead? I heard he died in Vacos during a police raid. My name is Rodrick, Rodrick Ariditti. Don't worry sir, I know how to keep quiet, its my profession."

Ozpin also smiles at my comment, he turns around and starts walking, "very well Rodrick Aridittti, then follow me to my office so we can get you enrolled." We take the long walk through the huge hallways of Beacon up to his office in complete silence. The elavator doors open with a ding opening up into what looks like the inside of a clock tower with a glass floor. He walks over to his desk and takes a seat behind his desk, waving me to take a seat across from him. "Rodrick I want to talk to you about what I expect out of you." I pull the chair back and take a seat.

"Since you are well connected in Vacos, even if your family is gone the other business partners are not. So with that you will be forbidden travel there due to any complications you could create for us, the city of Vacuos. Also your old trade was to commit all sorts of crime like killing people being the most common, but now it is to help people and the betterment of humanity, so your past self no longer exist from this moment on. The crimes you once committed are forgotten by us and so should you. Nobody can know who you once were or we could have a huge problem on our hands. Also you now represent Beacon Academy, so please do show yourself in a respectable manner of a hunter in training. Those are your only rules to follow as long as you live here under my roof, besides being under watchful eyes to make sure you don't step out of line of course." I nod my head in agreement. Ozpin continues upon my agreement, "graduation is tomorrow for the graduating hunters. Then on Monday the new classes begin and we receive our new arrivals. You will be apart of the next class that starts this year, so congratulations for becoming apart of Beacon, hope you grow into a wonderful hunter one day. Oh and before I forget please fill out this entrance packet for me." He then slides a folder with many forms in it.

With that I shake Ozpin's hand on the terms that let me basically walk freely from my crimes. Picking up the folder I leave Ozpin's office afterwards and look at some files he sent to my scroll about my time in Beacon and headed toward my new dorm room. I open the door seeing a symmetrical room with two tables, two bookshelves, and four beds. One side of the room has four doors leading to individual closets. On the other a door leading to what I guess is the bathroom. "I wish I could have packed some of my stuff. I only have the clothes on my back and they have a bullet hole and blood stains on them." As I put a finger through the hole in my jeans. _Definitely need to fix this before I can be seen in public._

I pull my scroll out and open my contacts. Scrolling through I select Triela and hit call. It rings for a few seconds and then I hear a voice on the other side. "Why are you calling me?"

I respond, "All I own is my weapons and the pair of clothes I am wearing. Soooo I need to go shopping for stuff I will need for school and just to live life normally."

She lets out a sigh, "wait till tomorrow its to late today and I am tired from the flight here." She ends the call abruptly. _Great back to square one. I guess I will just fill out the paperwork and then sleep till tomorrow morning._ Throwing the folder on a table I kick of my shoes and plop onto my bed. _Or I could just sleep and deal with that later._ _So much has happened in these last few days and worst part is none of it makes any sense._ I close my eyes as I try to wrap around my head what Ozpin is thinking with allowing me to be here.

* * *

I wake up to my scroll going off, I reach next to me picking it up. I answer will rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn, "This is Rodrick, who is this?"

An aggravated voice answers back with a snap, "Did you forget about last night? You asked me and I could have just said no, but I said yes and you forgot!" I quickly wake up sliding into my shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in. Guess my bodies sleep schedule is screwed up due to the time difference between here and Vacuos. Anyways I am ready to go where are we heading?"

"Meet up at the landing pads, so we can get a ride to the city to find you stuff. See you there, bye." The call ends so I slide my scroll into my pocket exiting the door to my room. Out in the hall I see many hunters carrying bags out of their rooms. _I guess graduation is over and they are all moving out today._ I follow the direction that everyone is leaving to outside and see the ships at the landing pads. Arriving at the ships I search for Triela finding her sitting on a bench next to a ship wearing a fedora today covering her ears. We both wave at each other and enter the ship with other students, mostly graduates from what I can tell. After a short flight into the city we take a short walk to a parking garage where team **CHAT** has stored a car for anyone in the team to use.

I let out a whistle as I look at the beauty of a sports car, the same as my old car except mine was red and was not a convertible. A silver two door sports car with its convertible top down flashes its headlights as Triela hit the unlock button on the car keys. Triela puts on a pair of brown aviators as the car turns on with a appealing hum. The radio starts playing something from a local pop station as we pull out of the garage and drive towards a local mall. We park and enter the three story mall smelling the coffee of the shop right next to the entrance. I walk up to the counter and order two drinks, one for me and another for Triela.

"Here you go." I hand over the sweet Frappuccino to her as I take a sip from my expresso. She scoops off the whipped cream off the top of the drink with her finger licking it off. I let out a giggle, "to think this cute girl almost killed me two days ago."

Her face turns slightly pink as she looks away, "huh?! What did you, I am not cute. Maybe I should have..." She takes a deep breath and looks back at me, "Sorry, you had to see that I don't know what just came over me." She turns around and whispers something under her breath as she starts walking towards the rest of the stores. I quickly walk up to her side as we begin looking through store windows to find something for me. There is a vendor that catches my eye with a small table set up covered in different melee weapons. My gaze quickly spots it and like a moth to flame I am in front of the table looking at all the knives. Triela walks up behind me, "Of course, this is the first thing you run to you knife freak."

I look at the shop owner, "may I test them out?" He gives me a nod and goes back to reading his newspaper. I pick up two folding karambits and beginning spinning both of them in my left hand with my right hand digging in my pocket for some Lien. "I'll take them both and this switch blade pen. See I am also thinking of school Triela." I hand over the Lien needed to the vendor.

"So how many knives do you have know?" I start counting on my fingers, "thirteen" Triela lets out a sigh, "You are something else, I question if that gun is a prop for you, since all it did was be a burden for you." We walk up to a clothing store that appealed to my style with a man playing an electric guitar outside of it. We enter and begin looking at first pants while the sound of the man outside plays through the store. I grab multiple pairs of jeans in my size of different colors since they did not have enough black jeans. I grab a black tactical bag for my books, it also has a water pouch a nice touch for survival situation like getting lost in the halls. I grab a handful of t-shirts to be my undershirt for my hoodie. As I am checking out a piece of jewelry under the counter stands out. Its a silver necklace with a dagger through a rose I pick that up as well and when I pay for it all I put the necklace on.

"How do you like it?" Triela puts it in her hands and observes it, "it fits you perfectly, though I wish you would have put on a new pair of pants first. Every time I look at your leg I just see a blood stained hole and your pale legs." I stick my finger through the hole, "Yeah, I dislike looking at it more then you. I was the one that got shot through the leg if you remember." She punches me on the shoulder, "Don't lie, you didn't even feel the bullet pierce your leg. Though you should be lucky that bullet didn't hit something vital or you wouldn't be here in Vale."

As we exit the store I toss my leftover Lien at the man playing, "yeah I guess I should stay away from school girls, since my luck will run out sooner or later." We continue walking the mall, "See anything you like Triela? You did take me here so I do owe you." Her eyes light up with joy at those words. "Well, there is one store in here that I always drop by." She takes my hand and leads me to a little corner antique shop. As we enter the store owner greets us, "Hey Triela, how are you doing today? I see you brought a friend this time." Triela skips to the front desk, "Hi Hilshire, I came by to look for something that he will be buying." She pointed towards me.

"This is what I get for owing her one." The store owner laughs while he pulls something out from storage. He places a little box on the table and begins turning a screw on the back. He releases it and the box opens and music begins playing from the box. In the box was a ballerina spinning in circles to the tune of a song I knew pretty well. It went on for a minute or so with Triela completely dazed by it. When it ended Hilshire closed the box, "this is hand crafted one of a kind. The ballerina is based of a famous dancer Petrushka while the song 'The Light Before We Land' was recorded by the original artist. Though it will come to be pretty pricey from all the craftsmanship put into it."

I placed my card on the counter, "If its to much for what's on that card, then nobody in this city could afford that box." He swipes the card, "big spender I see, you sure did a good job picking him." Triela gets flustered, "What, no its not like that at all! We just met a couple days ago when I tried to kill him! I just... am showing him around since he asked me." The owner put it in a wooden box and gave it to Triela and my card back. He laughed a little at hearing her, "Okay then, sorry for the confusion. To believe someone survived an encounter with the great Triela, just as rare as this box. You two have a wonderful rest of your day, bye." He waved goodbye as Triela and I left the store.

We left the mall after our last purchase for the day and drove back to the same parking garage. We entered the shuttle back to Beacon Academy as it took off toward that monstrosity of a school slash castle. Looking out the window you could see the skyline of the city we just left against a setting sun. It was an absolutely stunning view as the black outlines of buildings made a shape into the slowly fading orange light on the horizon. _What an amazing ending to this wonderful day and I am sure Triela would agree to._ She was staring out the window holding onto her box while we both admired the last seconds of the sunset. _Oh shit, I forgot that paperwork. Well I guess its going to be one long night tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Initiation

It was early on Monday when I got up, I was getting ready to begin my studies at Beacon Academy. Exiting the shower I see laid out on one of the beds was everything I needed for today laid out precisely last night. Grabbing my black t-shirt off the top I reveal my arsenal resting underneath the t-shirt. Over my black t-shirt I swung my holster, sitting on my chest, that held three throwing stars in three different slots. I placed my back sheath above my belt storing my foot long bowie knife into it. Strapping two wrist gauntlets on I slide in two blades into their holders. I clip my belt with two black straps dangle from the side. On one side I place three kunai into their respective places. On the other side sits my two new karambits I bought the other day with Triela at the mall.

I put on my blue hoodie covering most of my assortment of blades. Stepping into my boots I tighten them and tie them leaving room for two more boot knifes to fill the holsters on the inside of my boots. Grabbing my butterfly knife that the Boss gave me I place it in my hoodie pouch with my pen that also acts as a hidden blade. Walking toward the door I grab my sawed-off shotgun that is leaned against the wall next to the door. I open the door looking back into the room _I can't believe next time I come here it will be with a team._ With that last thought I leave the room throwing my hood on over my head. Now I begin to head to the auditorium where the speech for new students will be conducted.

The auditorium is fool of many colorful hunters from many different races all carrying a wide assortment of weaponry standing around waiting for professor Ozpin's intro. The chit chat going on between the new students attempting to make friends fills the auditorium. The gathering of new students quiets down as a familiar man in green struts across stage towards a mike standing in the open. He clears his throat and begins his speech, "May I, the headmaster here at Beacon be the first to welcome all of you hunters in training to this fine academy. Now this is a great honor being allowed to train at this rigorous school that only a few can call themselves graduates from. This school will test everything you have physically, academically, and spiritually. It will most likely exceed most of your limits, but know this. It was built this way so that you could overcome that level and rise to new heights. Only from exceeding those old limits you once had, can you complete your training here. I am excited to see what great talent comes from this training over the next four years, but first I will see your skills for myself at initiation to see if your in the field skills are as good as they look on paper." With that he left the stage and the students went back to their mumbling, now though it was louder and about the upcoming trail we would have to undergo. I and some other students left the auditorium heading towards the locker room to place our gear up for tomorrow's test.

I head to my locker and run into a surprise. The man playing the guitar at the mall a few days ago was putting something into a locker right next to my assigned locker. _Wonder if he remembers me?_ I open my locker looking inside at my special dust ammo I placed in there yesterday. G _rimm need a little more of a kick to drop then a human._ Already my homemade ammo dispenser was fully loaded with explosive shotgun shells. Stowing my shotgun on top of my stockpile I close the locker. I turn around and begin walking out but shortly hear someone speak to me. "Hey, did you give me some money a couple of days ago at the mall?" _I guess he did remember._

I look over my shoulder seeing the man with his guitar swung over his back looking at me. "Yeah, I was shopping while listening to you play. So I decided to pay you something since originally I thought you were a street performer and also you are pretty good at that guitar you have there. Seemingly you are good at it in multiple ways to. Or are the sides made of sharp metal just for style?"

The man puts his hand out, "Thanks for the money and compliment man I try pretty hard to balance my two passions; being a musician and hunter. My name is Val, Val Claude and yes my guitar is also my weapon of choice as a hunter. It would be wicked if we ended up on the same team, you know almost fated to happen at this point since fate made us meet like this."

I shake his hand, "Rodrick Ariditti, though I fly solo. People slow me down or get in the way, so I won't be joining any team if I can't help it. Though it seems it is necessary to begin classes here; so if I do get stuck with a team I will take anyone who can keep up." With that I left the locker room passing more incoming students. Even bumping into one that I did not even notice.

My pocket begins to vibrate and emit a rapid ringing of a bell. Quickly I reach into my pocket pulling out my scroll reading Ozpin calling displayed onto the screen. Clicking the green accept button I place the scroll to the side of my face. "Rodrick I am sorry to say this, but may I speak with you in my office? There were somethings I had to do for you that took more then the time of a flight across Remnant. I hope you also understand I am a busy man, so make it here in the shortest time frame possible."

"Will do Professor." I hung up pulling up a map of Beacon academy I had saved to my scroll. With my eyes glued to the map I attempt to follow it to the elevator that leads to Ozpin's office. _I don't know how anyone can get around this labyrinth of a school without a map._ Arriving at the top floor of Beacon Academy in a few minutes I walk into the office were Ozpin has a stack of papers on his desk and someone I have yet to see standing next to him reading something off a scroll. _She must have been only a few years older then me, possibly another trouble student Ozpin has at this school._

She had blonde hair with a single curl running down the right side of her face. Glasses sitting in front of her green eyes quickly moving left and right reading whatever was so important in front of her. She wore a long sleeved white button up with frills down the center of her chest and arms. The golden buttons shined bright, _okay maybe not a troubled student_. She had a black pencil skirt with black leggings underneath and a wand or something hanging from her waist. Upon my entrance into the room the two of them look up from what they were doing at me. Especially the blonde girl, her eyes almost shot through me with how sharp they were.

She was the first to speak, "Ah, Mr. Ariditti you are here. I was just going over your record quickly as you headed up here. May I say if all of this is true you have had quite the colorful lifestyle before becoming a student here. Though I have not yet finished reading it all, it is a very long read, especially for someone of your age."

I give a short bow, "They asked for everything I could remember when I was arrested, not my fault business is a little busy, especially when the company starts falling apart at the seams. By the way, who may you be? You know almost everything about me, but I don't even have your name. Not really fair if you ask me."

Ozpin cuts in, "She is my new assistant, Goodwitch. A recent graduate that excelled in just about everything and was very willing to help me in my endeavors. But right now is not about her, its you and somethings we have yet to established, like this." He pulls a small black box with straps out of one of his drawers tossing it at me. "You know what that is? I exactly don't just have ankle bracelets laying around to use on my students, so I had to make a special request to the local police. Just wrap around your leg underneath your pants and nobody will know the better if they haven't been informed of your situation. Of course its got some adjustments for the unique person it will now be attached to. Like how we have a 24/7 reading of your aura, built to be a little more durable, and a little shock for if you ever act up and we deem it appropriate."

I take a knee rolling up my right pant leg right above my boot making sure the ankle bracelet sits nice and tight around my leg. Covering it with my pants I stand up, "I don't like the way you said 'little shock' as if its a shock collar for a bad dog."

Ozpin interlocks his fingers making a bridge on his desk, "Don't worry, it won't kill you just incapacitate or stun you. You are still a human being that has some basic rights. Now if you act like a hunter in training then we shouldn't have to resort to using such a cruel tool on you. Now if you could go interact with other students because I sadly don't have the time for a proper interview at the moment. Every year I swear this stack of paper gets bigger and more menacing."

* * *

It was getting late into the night so the new students were sent to a ballroom for the night as a temporary sleeping arrangement before we move into our rooms with our teammates. I was told this would be a good 'bonding' experience with future teammates so I have to spend the night her even with my own room. _I don't understand the reasoning for something so dumb, but I guess its tradition._ It was going about as well as you could think having a bunch of teenage warriors shoved in a room together. In the middle of the room seemed to be some sort of makeshift arena for seeing everybody's skill in the ring. Right now there was some blond taking on three people _pretty impressive fighter right there, could use someone like that on my team._

I was not prepared for this like seemingly everybody else, I was the only person in combat gear and I had nothing I could use as a makeshift bed. _Whatever, not like I haven't done this before in less desirable places._ I leaned up against a wall overlooking the match and slid down with my head propped up and my legs outstretched. I closed my eyes trying to relax for the night being disturbed shortly after by a shrill scream and two thuds right after each other land next to me. Looking over I see the guitarist slash hunter rubbing the back of his neck. "There go my chances of impressing any girls."

I smile, "yeah, because teaming up to beat one guy will get you all the ladies. You should stick to your music, at least you're good at that."

A girl runs over, "Val are you okay? I knew you shouldn't have fought him. He seems like he is unstoppable." She helps Val up and looks my way, "Sorry for my friend disturbing you while you're trying to sleep." She and Val headed back over to the ring to see how the other two are fairing. I lean back closing my eyes again dosing off to the sound of fighting and bystanders making bets on how long people can last against the master.

* * *

I head over to a cliff side that was set up for our first assignment at Beacon Academy early in the morning. There was a long row of metal plates with two crossed battle axes in front of a wreath, Beacon's emblem. When looking off the cliff I saw a vast forest, the Emerald Forest, Beacon's training grounds. From what Triela said about initiation is that its the same every single year. Catapulted into the Grimm infested forest to find relics that change every year, but always determined who was on your team for the rest of your time at Beacon academy.

I waited another hour or so for everyone to arrive as we took our places on top of the metal plates. Ozpin began stating the details of the task in front of the new group of students. "In the forest will be a temple with relics inside for you to retrieve. Obtain one of these relics and bring it back here ending your first task as a hunter at Beacon. An easy task or as it would seem. The Emerald Forest however houses a much darker threat, Grimm. Second is that you will form pairs in this task; it will be with the first person you encounter upon entering the forest. With that I wish you the best of luck future hunters and huntresses." He raised his hand then brought it down in a swift downward movement. Soon after that students from my left began being thrown deep into the forest with the sound catapults being launched. _If Grimm are all I have to worry about then I will be fine. A few Grimm never could stop me when I was rarely working outside the safety of the walls._

My board launches me forward as I fall with grace towards the forest. Landing in the forest after breaking through many branches hitting the ground with a roll I immediately begin running to the center of the woods were the temple awaits me. On my way to the temple I run into a few stray Beowolves, but nothing that does much more then slow me down long enough so that I can take aim at them and blast them away. The forest around me is also full of the sound of fighting from the other students as the sound of gunfire, explosions, growling, yelling, and slashing come from every different direction. _Better to avoid all that noise, don't want to accidently get teamed up with someone._ In front of me is a stone circular temple sitting in the middle of an open field. Quickly looking around to make sure nobody is near I run at full speed toward the temple. I enter through the closest entrance of the two entrances placed on either side of the crumbling stone dome.

In the center square room there is a open roof that allows light to shine of many columns with different colored tools. There seem to be four different colors red, silver, black, and gold; as well as four different tools the shovel, pickaxe, axe, and sword. I stand there looking at my choices as I feel a presence watching over me. I turn around bringing up my shotgun and shouting at the entrance of the temple. "Who is there? I can feel you watching me, so just show yourself!" After a few seconds waiting for some response a drone comes into view with a camera attached to the bottom of it. _Of course Ozpin is watching me, I am a huge risk that needs to be kept on a very short leash._ With that I turn around picking up the black shovel leaving only one more shovel left.

Just seconds later the front side of the temple is toppled by a two headed black and white snake. Quickly I release two shotgun shells into the two heads. The explosion caused by the dust reaction causes them to hiss and struggle in pain breaking more of the temple down around me. Dodging its tail and falling stone blocks I run out the back door as the snake becomes angry and dead set on killing me now. The snake quickly catches up and surrounds me. One of its head blocks my forward path as the other slithers in from behind for an attack. Jumping out of the way of the black head I slash its right eye with my wrist blade. The white mouth opens up and strike from above trying to devour me, "Eat this!" I hold down the trigger shooting two rounds in its mouth blowing the fangs straight out their sockets.

One head is now drooling venom as the other has been blinded in one eye. Though I may have made things worse as the ground below the snake is now bubbling and is dissolving from the acidic venom from the gigantic snake. I rush it this time now with my bowie knife in my left hand, sliding underneath the two incoming heads I propel myself up swiftly with all my force cutting through the neck of the white half of the snake leaving the other black head alone in this one sided fight. Angrily it slams its tail into the ground trying to smash me as I weave left and right dodging the enraged tail. Taking one kunai I launch it into its only good eye blinding my foe. Jumping up I am face to face with it; ripping out the blade I shove my shotgun in its eye socket firing the last two rounds needed to end this fight. The body hits the ground with a thug as I land next to it quickly shoving two more rounds in my shotgun.

After looking at my prey begin to dissolve I turn back around and begin the run to the cliff that I was ejected from a little while ago. Upon reaching it there is a large fall into a dark chasm, seemingly only able to get across by a large stone ruin that leads to the top of the cliffs. Up near the top I see a man climbing the wall of rock, the same one that was wanting to be apart of my team earlier. _I can't believe he is ahead of me. That man is a lot stronger then I give him credit._ Quickly I make the ascend up through the maze of crumbling walkways to the top where I to have to begin a small climb up the steep rock wall. Pulling my self up top I see three people standing looking at me as I stand up.

Ozpin drinking from some coffee while looking at some screen that probably is linked to those drones. The man with his black muscle shirt with a skull imprinted on it and black spiky hair. His right arm is covered in tattoos of skulls and roses. While his left arm has a steel spiked gauntlet rise up his forearm. He is holding his guitar on his shoulder and has a yellow shovel shoved into the ground in front of him. _I might just start believing in fate at this point._

Next to him is this girl with him last night during the brawl. She has long orange pig tails her eyes are blue like the sky matching her battle dress with white flower designs and streaks of gold as if it was a painting of the great blue sky on a sunny day. Her weapon was hanging across her chest, some type of submachine gun, as she held a silver shovel in both her hands.

Ozpin takes a break from watching his screen. "Congratulations on being the first team to finish this year. You four will now be a team for the next four years of your life."

I question, "what do you mean four? I only count three excluding you and there was a shovel still in the ruins when I left."

A voice speaks up from behing, "it's me he is talking about." I turn around seeing a man in an army green trench coat. His sniper rifle is camouflaged and is covered in leaves except one part, his bayonet a foot long red blade stands out. His shoulder length auburn hair is covering up his left eye. On his back sits a red shovel revealing him as the fourth and final member of my team.

I question him, "how, what, when, who; seriously how did you get there without me noticing?"

He begins walking past us back to school, "a good sniper never reveals where he is hiding nor his most prized hiding spot." With that he left us there; probably heading back to change out of his gear. _What the hell just happened I swear I will get the answer out of him somehow._

Val steps up while smiling, "guess we ended up on teams after all Rodrick. No more of that lone wolf stuff you love so very much. Now we are a team me, you, Dizi here and that mysterious sniper apparently."

The girl next to him bows, "nice to finally be introduced to you Rodrick. I am Seicho Dizi I am glad to be on a team with all of you. I hope we have a fun time at Beacon Academy as a team." She smiles making me feel like its a warm summer day.

I bow back to her, "nice to meet you Dizi. I think we should head back and I can show you guys to the room. Maybe we should go to the lockers first though to go look for our fourth member." As a team we head back to the locker room looking for our fourth teammate. With that we leave Ozpin alone to continue his work observing the rest of the students that have yet to finish.

* * *

There we were all this year's students standing around back stage waiting for the exciting moment of being introduced to the public as the newest hunters in training. Everyone waiting around with their teammates silently listening to Ozpin greeting everybody's family and friends. After a short pause for dramatics Ozpin speaks again while pointing his hand to the entrance onstage. "Now with great pride I introduce the newest students of Beacon Academy. The first team to finish initiation Rodrick Ariditti, Charles Loi, Dizi Seicho, and Val Claude." We walk onto the bright stage standing side by side against the now full theater of lively fans. Behind us on a large screen appears our pictures with names. "For choosing the shovel these four will now be apart of Team **ACDC.** With Rodrick Ariditti as the leader of this brand new team."

Applause breaks out of the crowd as ACDC appears above our pictures and my name lights up a golden color. Near the front I see Team **CHAT** with four empty seats next to them Triela standing as she gives me two thumbs up and a wide smile across her face. After the congratulatory hand shake from Ozpin I lead my team to sit in the crowd next to the senior team. Ozpin continues to introduce the other teams behind us. The team behind us had chosen the sword Team **JNGO** lead by a Tanya Degurechaff, a very small girl to be a huntress. Those that chose the pickaxe became known as Team **KAZE** with a ninja as a leader named Kawa Ryoushi. Last team was Team **STRQ** led by a cloaked female, Summer Rose.

 **Yes I said to STRQ, the mysterious team that hopefully somethings about will be revealed in future episodes. Consisting of Summer Rose, Tai Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. Barely anything about these four or their past is known so most of their actions will be my imagination, though I am basing them off another fanfiction about Team STRQ that's pretty good. Its by SomeSortOfCat and its called STRQ.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Classes Begin

Last night had been hectic getting everybody moved into their new home for the next four years, I had not been allowed to bring anything from Vacuos and I got here a couple of days early. While Val and Charles lived in Vale and would move in slowly when they had free time. Dizi, however, was from Mistral and had to bring everything she needed or wanted for her extended stay at Beacon. With four bodies working on moving and organizing it became a bit more of a simple task. Team JNGO moved into the room across from us; Dizi and Tanya I feel like will end up getting close this year since they might room together soon. Dizi did not sound happy to share a room with three dudes and wants to talk to Ozpin about it. The volume of yelling and threats to her teammates that came from across the hall shows how pleased Tanya was about our new living arrangements as well.

This morning was quite the experience of having to deal with getting ready for our first class at 8:00 AM. Four teenagers, two genders, and not enough time caused a trainwreck of a morning. Val wanted to wake up early so he set an alarm only to turn it off and go back to sleep, multiple times. Charles wanted to take a shower before class, that must have been the longest shower in history to occur on school grounds. Dizi barricaded the bathroom door forcing me and Val out in the hallway, still in our pajamas, so she could change since she could not wait for Charles to finish his shower. Of course, our neighbors left their rooms to find us locked out of our own rooms standing there like idiots.

The first class was combat studies, didn't really think you could apply combat into a classroom setting, but here I was. There was a large stage with a screen taking up the entire back wall set up as a mini arena. Seats were placed in groups of four meant for teams to sit together. We were fashionably late to our first class however, we were not even the last team to arrive. The class was starting late since our teacher wanted to wait for the last team STRQ to show up. One of the girls had already been waiting for her teammates; she had long voluminous black hair and stern red eyes that could cut you just with a look.

Two students quickly run around the corner into the classroom causing the class to erupt into laughter. Those two figures were both wearing skirts, but one of them was a tall lanky man. The skirt obviously meant for a smaller girl, showed off his hairy legs. A few seconds later the third teammate arrived wearing pants with a huge grin on his face from the scene he just caused. "Team STRQ you finally feel like showing up to class, only to cause a distraction with such a childish prank. We will be talking after class, but for now, take your seats." With that, the three of them took their seats with their fourth member. The teacher returned to his desk where he stood just in front of it.

With a booming voice he spoke, "who here thinks they have mastered the art of combat?... Nobody? Good, none of you are that arrogant. Who here would like to be excused from this class for the rest of the year?" With that, all the hands in the class went up. He let out a chuckle, "of course you all would, but it won't be that easy." Into the classroom walked Triela in her schoolgirl uniform. _What do I have to do to see her in girly clothes more often?_ "This will be your opponent. She is a senior at Beacon Academy, apart of the team with the best combat scores in their year. She has volunteered to put any of you through a trail to see if you can get out of one of your many classes this year. Who is willing to try?"

I quickly stood up, "I call for a rematch, this time you won't have the jump on me." I pick up my shotgun that was propped up next to my chair and walk down the stairs to the stage.

"Oh yes Ariditti, this will be your second match with her. I would love to see the epic fight between you two that got you accepted into this school, but I think this should suffice." With that, he walked behind his desk as Triela and I separated ourselves on the center stage. The screen turns on showing a picture of Triela and me with green bars underneath our pictures that represent our aura levels. A buzzer goes off initiating the fight as both of us leap forward clashing shotgun to shotgun were I overpower her sending her backward. Releasing two rounds at her she jumps and flips mid-air firing a shotgun shell back as she brings her chainsaw down. Blocking it with a wrist blade I crouch down kicking her legs out from underneath her where she lands on her hands. Springboarding into multiple backflips dodging my three throwing stars that skipped across the ground after her.

Charging towards me she releases all five rounds she still has in the magazine at me back to back and almost as quickly loads six more rounds into her under barrel. At a full sprint, she dropkicks me sending my flying and leaving my aura near the point of defeat. Damn, she is too good for me to beat straight on I need to get close enough to exploit her weakness without getting a mouthful of chainsaw teeth. Pulling out my right boot blade I rush forward catching her chainsaw with my blade pushing myself close to her. I whisper softly into her ear, "The skirt looks good on you." Triela's face turns red as her grip on her gun loosens letting me sling it across the arena and shoving her down. Firing two shells into her and using my semblance I slow her down to fire two more rounds I had quickly loaded from my off hand. Those four explosions had locked both of us neck to neck on aura levels, the next hit determining the winner.

As she stands up she slaps both of her cheeks and shakes her head, "Playing dirty Rodrick, it is your style. Guess the gloves are coming off and the semblance is coming out." She takes a boxer's stance bouncing on her toes and all of the sudden bursting forward with extreme speed. She grabs a hold of my collar picking me up giving me a slap across the face that launches me into the wall causing cracks up the wall. I fall out of the human-sized hole in the wall landing on my face, _I feel like I just kissed a freight train_. Getting on one knee I rub my bright red cheek as a hand reaches out for me. "Next time you try that I'll wait till your aura is down so that you never get up again." I take her hand and get yanked up onto two feet were I dust off and fix my uniform.

Clapping could be heard from our instructor that caused the students to begin clapping, "Good job you two. I can see the potential Ozpin saw in you. Now since you did lose you can't skip class, also something I didn't mention. I expect an essay about why you lost that match for next class on top of your normal homework." With that last sentence, I trudged back to my seat not looking forward to tonight's project caused by my big ego. The professor thanked Triela for her assistance and sent her off to her own classes. "Class my name is professor Bromberg and let's get this year started."

* * *

"Damn, I didn't know how much book knowledge there was about fighting. My brain didn't even absorb like half of that and that's supposedly the simple stuff." I complained as I took a seat for our next class Grimm Studies. _I am in for a rough time at school since these classes will only get harder and more demanding. The instructor of Grimm Studies is Claes's dad though, that may or may not be a good thing though. I don't even know the names of any Grimm besides Beowolves. There is no way I can pass this class, hell this school at this rate_. I slam my head into the desk, "uuuuugggghhhh."

I feel a hand on my shoulder, so I look over and see Dizi smiling, "Don't worry your not the only one. I had no clue what he was even talking about and I couldn't keep up. I never went to a school to become a huntress, so this book stuff is going to suck. Maybe we can do better since it is Grimm we're talking about."

I lift my head up rubbing my now red forehead, "I don't know about that. Unlike you, I only had rare encounters with Grimm, so I have maybe base knowledge. I was really riding on winning that fight to get out of a class. The worst part now is I have an essay trying to explain how you can't sweet talk your way to victory."

Val jumps into the conversation, "sweet talk eh? So that's why we sat next to them yesterday. You're crushing on the Faunus badass that beat you in a fight twice now, so romantic. From what Bromberg was saying she is the reason you're here seemingly both academically and romantically. Don't worry we will keep your secret, right guys?"

Charles looks over uncaring about the current conversation. Dizi pops up showing signs of an idea on her face, "I thought of something that could help you two get close. Since she's our senior and Mr. Bromberg talked so highly of her during class. Obviously, you are going to need help to pass your classes since you seemingly know nothing about anything this school teaches. You just need to convince her to help you study for your classes and that will get you close to her for a couple of hours. Then you can slowly win her over with fewer shotgun shells flying between you two. I mean that's a win-win in my book."

"I love the idea Dizi though... maybe I should wait a little while. I might have pissed her off a wee bit, but I thank you for the plan it's ingenious. Now can you please think of a way to explain that lose in an essay format by tomorrow?" I shove a pencil and stack of paper in front of her. Quickly opening my book for Grimm Studies I begin quickly skimming chapter 1 before the lecture can begin to destroy my ability to pass this school.

 _Oh hey its that two-headed snake I fought yesterday. Its called a King Taijitu seemingly. Very territorial, sometimes fighting between heads occur over prey. Prefer to single out targets, known to attack with quick sneak attacks. Wrapping their prey up so it can not escape. All pretty interesting stuff shoved into this book._ The bell rings for the second period causing all the students to quiet down and take their seats.

"I can't believe you slept through Aura Studies. You're the figurehead for this team, you need to act like one." With a quick wack to the back of my head. The quietest member of our team displayed his distaste for me with what I think was his first words today.

"You can't blame me. The instructions our teacher gave were basically to sleep. I mean close your eyes, slow down your breathing, and to feel your aura flow through the body. I can't believe I was the only one that fell asleep." I stand up out of my chair and begin rubbing my head. *I am so glad classes are over for today. Now to get started on my extensive amount of homework.*

From behind me, I hear my name called out, "Rodrick, can I talk to you about something?" I turn around to see one of the members of STRQ. He was the one that played the prank with the skirt earlier today.

"Yeah, no problem. Guys you can just head back to the room. I will be there shortly and we can start our homework." We all walk out into the hallway and my team continues toward our dorm.

Once he makes sure nobody is around he grabs onto my tie and shoves me into the wall. "What's an Ariditti doing at Beacon? Don't you have your own kingdom to ruin?"

"The Ariditti family is no more. It was torn down by students from Beacon Academy. The headmaster thought I would be more useful under his watchful eyes then locked up for the rest of my life in some maximum security prison."

He lets off some of his weight and loosens his grip on my tie. "What is Ozpin thinking letting a known criminal into a school that trains the heroes of Remnant? Let alone the Ariditti Dagger; an assassin, a murderer, a world-class enforcer for a known criminal organization."

I grab a hold of his fingers and pry them from my tie. I give him a gentle shove to get him off of me and I fix my uniform. "I don't know what Ozpin is thinking, but the only thing I know is fighting. Might as well make my new opponent the creatures of Grimm. I don't know how you know who I am, but don't go telling anyone. Ozpin made it need to know information that not even my team can know."

He pinches his fingers together and drags it across his lips. "I won't tell anybody... yet anyways. But don't think you're in the clear. I will be watching you Ariditti." With that, he began walking down the hallway. After a few seconds, I continue down the same hallway towards the rooms.

Pulling out my scroll I unlock my door and grab the handle. The door across from my door opens, "Ariditti you are finally here. I would like to tell you about our current situation."

I push open my door and turn around to look down at Tanya. "And what situation is that?"

"One where I am kicking my team out of my room and two you are going to house them. Don't get this twisted I am doing this, you will obey, and there will be no changes to our agreement. Am I understood?"

I give a sloppy salute, "I really don't care what you do. Just don't bother me so I can study." Tanya grins then steps aside giving a hand signal to do the same. Her eyes shine a bright gold actually illuminating and three bodies shoot across the hall with loud shrieks. Three loud thuds and complaints of pain come from my new roommates. "Dizi is coming to live with you by the way and I would prefer if she used her own two feet though."

Dizi looks away from the three boys piled up against the wall, "I finally can get out of here? Let me get all my stuff moved out. Thank you, Tanya, I couldn't last another day living like this." She opens up her closet and begins draping uniforms and clothes over her arm and then tossing them onto her bed. Val gives Dizi a hand and begins getting other belongs of hers and taking it across the hall. I toss my bag onto the table and spill all the contents out. I organize the pile of books and homework assignments in order with each other and crack open my first book. A bed glowing gold spins mid-air to slide through the door; this time gently touches down in the center of the room. I slip on my headphones and select a playlist to drown out the noise of the rest of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tame the Animal

"Have you completely emptied your mind, removed all troubles from your soul, and relaxed all muscles in your body"

Surrounded by pitch black darkness in every direction for as far as any sense could tell. My mind had no thoughts on anything but this endless darkness engulfing my mind and body. Completely relaxed I sat waiting for the voice to continue on with my task.

"Remember this feeling and how you got to were you are at. This ability to have full control over all three parts that make up your body will determine your worth as a huntsman. Now flood your soul with negativity. Think of all things evil and corrupt. Last but not least ready your body for a fight Ariditti. "

Listening to Professor Claes I felt the weight of all my actions and deeds thrust onto my figurative shoulders. My mind reflecting on my past life. I opened my eyes, grabbing my gun, and tensed every fiber of muscle in my body. However, I didn't let this control me I had to fight with a clear soul.

I was in a large clearing sitting just outside Beacon in the Emerald Forest. Behind me on a natural rock spire was Professor Claes watching over me. He was helping me learn to control the actions of the Grimm using my emotions. As well as getting in plenty of fighting experience fighting the horde of Grimm that responded to my large amounts of negativity. The wind began to pick up throwing fallen leaves through the air. The howls of the Grimm became loud and ever nearing towards us as the Professor relaxed atop of his rock.

The first to enter our clearing was two charging Boarbatusks. In front of me, they collided with each other fighting over who would kill me first. They both ricocheted around me allowing me to shoot the one on my left in its weak point. The surviving boarbatusk rolled around the rock to splatter me again. With a short use of my Semblance, I slowed it done for it to become an easy target for my second round. I popped open my shotgun shoving two more rounds into the breach readying for the rest of the beast's assault.

With only a few seconds of rest, the ground shook for an instant. A hole had opened up some 20 meters away. A black blob made up of Creeps emerged from underground. My free hand reached for every throwable blade I had on me throwing with extreme precision into the heads of the assaulting Grimm. Charging head on I released a volley of explosive shells to cut their number down even further. Tossing my gun on my back I unsheathed my bowie knife with my left hand and grasp one of my karambits in my right hand. Three Creeps launch themselves up into the air taking aim at my head. With a quick swipe from my foot long blade, the Creep's heads are split in two. One opens its jaw wide open trying to devour my right leg as a lightning fast jab thrust my blade in between his eyes. My body looks as it felt while I meditated surrounded in a sea of darkness; this time though red eyes and white bony exoskeletons give shape to the darkness. In a mad fury of stabs, kicks, knees, and slices my body pierces the darkness only to be engulfed again.

Loud howls erupt from the treeline as the horde of Creeps retreats back underground losing many to the lone huntsman. Two large, beefy, spiky alpha Beowolfs stand on their hind legs staring at their tasty meal. A ginormous spiked arm swipes the two alphas aside causing them to whimper and whine in pain. Out from the treeline steps an alpha Ursa tall as the trees and about the size of a train car. On top of his rock, the Professor stands up reaching into his lab coat and pulls out a pair of mechanical gloves. I pick up my knives scattered in now fading bodies while reloading for the big fight. The Ursa drops on all fours causing craters underneath and barrels forward making the ground tremble under its might.

Explosions ripple the charging Ursa in any attempt to weaken such a crazy beast. Slamming a single paw into the ground it tries to squash me like an ant. With a quick backflip, I survive, but the earth underneath shatters and is flung into the air tossing my body with it. Rebounding of a rock I kick it in the direction of the Ursa where it shatters on the exoskeleton protecting its forehead. Throwing three kunai at the cracked bones one lodges itself in the neck, but doesn't cause any damage. Swiping its spikey arm I dive onto the ground underneath the swing, but a quick stomp sees me launched back into the air again like a plaything. Bring both arms together trying to smoosh me between its paws I slow it down hitting the ground before I become a smashed mosquito. Firing two more rounds into his throat shatters his armor protecting a vulnerable organ.

Releasing an angered roar the Ursa jumps up extending its limbs out trying to body slam me. Another use of my Semblance allows me to sprint away from the slow falling monster. Hitting the ground the Ursa falls into the burrow of the Creep's screaming in pain. Standing out of the collapsed tunnel my kunai is now shoved deep into the alpha's throat irritating the beast. A volley of throwing stars lodges themselves in next to the kunai. Bowie knife in hand I rush forward sliding under a punch moving far slower than the beast expected. With a quick leap, I throw everything I got at cutting the throat of the last Grimm standing. A clean deep cut sends the Ursa toppling onto its back where it stops moving to the Professor and my relief.

Hopping down from his observation post the Professor walks up to me, "that was a close one there. Had me scared that you would become tomato paste a couple of times. Glad I didn't have to step in though; I may be a huntsman but fighting isn't my forte."

I fall backward and stretch out my sore muscles as I look up at the sky. "That was awesome! It was also really scary. I have never been so close to death before it's such a rush." I take a deep breath and exhale slowly looking at the Professor, "same time next week?"

"Of course, you need all the help you can get. But let's do something more academic since you seem to be plenty fine fighting the creatures of Grimm."

* * *

"I think that was some good training for today. What do you think Rodrick?" Triela chugs the rest of her water as she takes a seat.

Taking the towel around my beck and wiping the sweat off I respond. "Yeah, sounds good to me. I am still sore from my outing from earlier."

Looking up at me as I stretch she responds, "where was this outing and for what?"

"I asked Professor Claes for some help since I am struggling so much to get on the same level as everyone else. So we went to the Emerald forest for some meditation and Grimm slaying. Ended up having to fight an alpha Ursa that almost killed me a couple of times." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

She tossed the water bottle at my forehead. "Consider yourself lucky idiot. An alpha Beowulf would be considered a threat to a first year. What you did is something a full-fledged huntsman would think twice about taking on alone."

"Well, maybe I could push my luck some more. How does downtown Vale sound tomorrow as a date? I really haven't gotten to see the town since I got here."

Triela's face was crimson red as she slipped her hands behind her back. "I mean uhh it's on so such um short order... Yes I would like that." Quickly she grabbed her bag and left the room with an obvious hop in each step.

 _She is so cute when she gets flustered_.

* * *

I reach for the doorknob a give it a half twist, "okay guys see you later tonight."

"Hold on there champ." Val puts down his guitar and stands up. He begins walking over towards me, "I haven't seen you in normal clothes once since we got here. Always in uniform, combat gear, or workout clothes not once jeans and a t-shirt."

Taking my hand off the doorknob I turn to face Val. "Well I got a date with Triela and I won't be on school grounds."

Putting a hand on my shoulder he looks me dead in the eyes. "As your teammate and more importantly your friend I can't allow you to go on your first date looking like that. Do you even have any nicer clothing Rodrick?" My face tells it all as he lets out a sigh. "Okay, you're going to have to borrow some of my clothes then. You can thank me later after she is head over combat boots for you." Within a blink of an eye, Val was in his closet tossing a suit and tie my way.

I jog up towards Triela as she sits on a park bench. "Hey Triela sorry I kept you waiting. I hope I didn't make you wait very long. Val stopped me from leaving the room said I couldn't go on a date looking like that. But it's all good now and I look acceptable for a date."

Triela puts her hand in front of her mouth and giggles. Bringing her hand down and smiling in a way that was contagious. "I will have to thank him since you actually look pretty good. Don't worry I had the same problem. Believe it or not, this dress actually isn't mine, nor these heels." Spinning in a circle to show off the white sundress she stops and brings up her right leg striking a pose with a wink.

I take Triela's hand and her cheeks burst into color like a blooming rose. I get close and look deep into her blue eyes, "I am buying you a dress today no matter what you want to say about it. Now off to the airships we go my beautiful. " I begin pulling the flustered huntress towards the docks that will take us to our next destination.

Emperor street was a large very important section of downtown Vale. Stretching all the way from the bay to the less legal part of town. Emperor street made up much of Vale's commercial district allowing for a central hub of people. The street filled with a constant flow of cars driving down the bustling road. As the sidewalks were overflowing with foot traffic of a never-ending crowd of shoppers. Today was a perfect day to walk these pristine streets as the sun shone and a young fall breeze was cooling the many pedestrians.

"What about this place? It has some beautiful dresses on display. One of them has to be to your liking." I took my eyes off the dresses and looked towards Triela.

Triela continued on her march down Emperor street. Without stopping or giving so much as a glance she responded, "no no no, as I already told you. There is only one place I will go dress shopping at. Everything else is just a waste of time to look at. Anyways it is right up ahead."

Quickening my pace I get back to her side. I wrap an arm around her shoulder and slow down her pace to a leisurely stroll. "So what if we don't buy anything? We got all day to spend together; you know talking, shopping, and enjoying being together. It really doesn't matter what we do."

Triela turns right leading us into a clothing store called The Ballroom. A little bell rings above us as the door opens and then closes behind us. A spider Faunus with four eyes greets us. "Welcome to the Ballroom. How may I help you, sir and madam?" Triela removes her sun hat allowing her ears to pop up. "Oh, Triela is that you and who is this finely dressed gentleman? Hardly recognized you with you wearing that dress. May I dare say you should wear them more often."

Triela smiles as she moves some hair out of her face. "Hello Cider, how have you been? This dress is the reason I am here actually. My cough boyfriend here saw me in this dress that, one of my teammates lent me, and he decided that he is going to buy me my very own dress." She shook a little and then straightened her back out as she squeezed my hand.

"Ah, of course, good choice young man. Right this way I will show you our selection of fine dresses for you to choose from." The was a good reason Triela shopped here. The dresses were absolutely top notch and obviously the suits as well. All the finest materials were used to make handcrafted one of a kind articles of clothing. Even Triela was impressed by their designs as much as she will deny it. This boutique had a little bit of everything. From a black and red lace gothic gown with a long flowing cape. To a frilly white wedding dress with silver etchings dotting the fabric.

"I like this one. I'm going to try it on." It was a long flowing tan dress with spaghetti straps. She takes it to the changing rooms where Cider and I wait outside for her to change. "Um I don't think this dress will do. I seem to be uh lacking the chest to fill this dress." Now it was my turn to blush at what my girlfriend said.

"Well then I shall grab another dress and we can see if it is to your liking." With that Cider left in search of something a little smaller. In his hands when he returned was a long-sleeved lace dress that stopped at the knees. From the waist to the knees the lace stopped and became a blue pleated dress. "Let's see how much you like this design Triela." He placed the new dress over the door and took the old dress from her. He whispers to me, "so I noticed you're not Faunus unless you're hiding a tail or something. What are you doing dating a Faunus if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, when I think back to when we first met the only thing going through my mind was hate. I mean she was shooting up my house and men, trying to kill me, and to the best of my knowledge, she was successful in killing my teacher. But when it was all said and done I saw a cute, compassionate, and badass girl. So With a little help from my teammates and putting my best foot forward I got her to say yes to a date"

"Well let me tell you something. Being a Faunus is hard, but being a mixed couple is going to bring a lot more hardship. So if you truly love her don't give up just because it gets rough." With that the old man wiped a tear from his eye, "I sure am weak to a soppy love story."

"Okay, I am coming out now. How do I look? The doors swung open and I swear a harp played in the background. "Be honest I don't look good in girly clothes do I?" Triela had undone her pigtails letting that long golden hair rest on her right shoulder. She played with her hair as she looked at the floor timidly. After a short bit of silence from me, she looked up. Her blue eyes were so calming yet fierce like the ocean. She sighed "I know you don't like it."

With a quick shake of my head and hands, I deny that. "No no no, not at all. I ... I was just stunned. My heart skipped a few beats and you left me breathless."

The flustered and now red-faced Faunus put her hands behind her back. Looking at me she smiles, "if you like it that much I guess the only option is for you to buy it for me then." She giggles as she spins giving the dress a twirl.

"Wanna stop at this diner and grab a bite?" I say as I point my thumb at what looks like a popular place for couples.

Triela let out a sigh, "we can't and I was supposed to be showing you downtown Vale? It seems to be the other way around from where I am standing. Anyways I know a way better place than that crummy diner."

"What do you mean we... oh I see now." Looking next to the entrance I see a sign that reads 'No Faunus' What kind of business would do this? Is it even legal? Actually, now that I pay attention there are actually quite a few of those signs. It must be hard facing this kind of discrimination every day. "Well show me this place you speak so highly of my lady."

 _Buggs' Brasserie not exactly a great name for a place to eat, but whatever._ Upon opening the door I found myself in what looked to be a saloon. There was a large chandelier dangling overhead. An indoor balcony area that overlooked the small stage. The sound of a piano played as the many patrons drank, talked, and enjoyed their meals. "Oh, Triela it's so nice of ya to drop by. We hadn't seen ya in so long we thought you forgot about little ol us." The female rabbit Faunus from behind the bar called out. We walked over and took our seats at the bar. "Look at you, you look so precious wearing a dress. Have you finally started looking for a suitor?"

Both of our faces light up as Triela speaks, "no I wasn't even looking. One just came looking for me. Can I just get my usual Mrs. Buggs." She took off her sun hat setting it in her lap and kicked off her heels letting them drop onto the floor. "Now this is a nice joint. Come at the right time and this place is packed with all sorts of fun. Or come in and relax during its slow spots."

"Two Triela's temptation for Triela and the lover boy." In front of us was placed two piping hot cups of foamy coffee. Honestly, it was more cream than coffee. "Hope you enjoy." With that, she left us to go attend to other patrons.

"So you got your very own drink named after you. You must be pretty popular in here?" I look over as Triela takes a tongue full of whipped cream off the top of her drink. "So cute it reminds me of the first time we went out." I smiled as she looked over at me.

Her face blushed as she licked the rest off her face. "Well, every one of Mr. And Mrs. Buggs children has a drink on the menu. They also let me make one, being a rabbit Faunus they treat me like family." She chuckled a little between sentences. "They said it fits me so well. Looks sweet but has a kick to it. Like the three shots of espresso added to the coffee."

I took a look down at the heart attack that was forced on me. Using a spoon I remove most the whipped cream dropping it onto Triela's drink. " I can't stand all these people giving me the side-eye." I take a sip from my drink, "oh jeez, I am not sleeping tonight after drinking this."

"You have a nice night Mr. and Mrs. Buggs," I say as I leave out the front door. Triela turns around and waves goodbye to the bar owners.

Mrs. Buggs shouts out the door."Now you be safe out there and if anything happens to our little angel we'll kill you. You heard?" I nod my head showing I understand. As we walk back to the air buses that will take us back to Beacon.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A group of three men stops right in front of us. "Some sorry excuse for a human and his pet wrapped around his finger. You know that just ain't right. Animals should be in cages where they belong."

"That's a right big brother. We should show them how much superior humans really are."

Oh, these bitches are going to pay in pain, blood, and suffering. I want to wipe this scum from the world, but I can't anymore. "Now ass hats I am going to give you one warning, fuck off. I am borrowing these clothes and I would rather not get idiot all over them."

The one that is obviously the leader grabs my collar. "Pfft, you should be more worried about getting your own blood on there." As he brings back a fist he launches it toward my face. Flaring up my aura his fist collides with a barrier made of my hatred.

"That was your only chance and you blew it big time." I grab his arm and dislocate it and kick him full force in the ribs. A loud crack fills the air as he is launched into an alleyway crashing into a dumpster. "Who else needs an expressway to the hospital?"

A hand is placed on my shoulder as a crushing force holds me down. "Rodrick stop! This isn't the way to stop the hatred. All it does is create more acts of senseless violence. You're a protector of the people now. You can't solve things thru violence anymore."

I look back to see her staring so seriously at me with a hint of sadness. I bring her in for a hug, "I'm sorry I just couldn't let them treat you like an animal. I promise to keep my temper in check for our sake."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed so far. About to get into a really long group of chapters that will be extremely actioned packed. As always like it if you love it and please leave a comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Informant

Standing center stage of the arena professor Bromberg looks up from his scroll. "Who would like to volunteer to fight Rodrick Ariditti in the first match of the day?"

"I will!" Tai Xio Long says as he stands up. Locking eyes with me he glares. "Let's see who's the best with our fist Ariditti." Tai hops down into the arena without his weapons, so I decide to take on his challenge leaving my gun behind.

We take our fighting stances standing a few yards away from each other. Bromberg looks at the two of us. "Adding a bit of a twist to class today I see. Are the two of you ready for your brawl?" Both of us nod simultaneously as we keep our eyes locked. Bromberg steps back a few feet and lowers his hand, "begin!"

With a furious assault of punches and kicks, I begin to attack my target. The onslaught of lightning-fast jabs and kicks causes Tai's aura to slowly drain. He keeps his boxer's stance up and blocks any strong blows to any weak point. _Damn even without those police batons of his he still destroys at hand to hand combat. I have to finish this before he goes on the offensive_. I throw a right hook that he goes to block. Instead of punching I reach out and grab his wrist.

"Wrong move Ariditti." Tai pulls me in and grabs hold of my arm. With a quick twist of his body weight, I am thrown to the ground where he lands an elbow to my stomach. I leap off the ground on to my two feet and I block a punch from Tai with my shoulder. My entire left arm goes numb and I lose control over all my muscles. Speeding up behind me; he pushes my good arm up above my shoulder blades. Whispering to me he says, "I need your help. Meet me after class in my team's room." After saying those words he slams my face into the ground and pins me, scoring a victory.

 _Knock knock_ "Who could that be?" The door to Team STRQ's room begins to open. "What do you; oh hey Rodrick. What are you doing here?" Summer asked as she held the door open.

"Let him in. I asked for him to come here and help us." Tai said as he moved Summer out of the way. He motioned for me to come in and he closed the door behind him. "Now let me explain the details about why I need all of your help. So I used to be part of a gang, the Xio Longs to be precise, back when I was younger. I had a partner throughout those many years, her name was Yang, we did a lot of jobs together and we got pretty close. A couple of years ago I swapped sides when I started attending Sigil Academy and we parted ways since she didn't want to leave. Well, last night she was found dead possibly due to some gang activities. I want to get to the bottom of her death and make sure the people who did this get what they rightfully deserve. You guys willing to help me? You don't have to if you don't want to. I will do this on my own if I have to." Tai stood there waiting for our replies.

The Branwen twins looked at each other for a few seconds. Qrow shrugged his shoulders as Raven looked away and crossed her arms. Qrow spoke up, "I don't really care about it, but it sounds like it could be fun. So I'll join you for a bit. My sister on the other hand though."

"I'll help." Raven cut off Qrow and looked back at Tai, "but I expect to get something out of this."

"Well since the rest of the team is going I guess I have to as the team leader. Though I don't like how it's for revenge. We should do this for justice; to stop the evildoers from hurting anybody else. As my father would say 'Revenge just fuels more revenge.'"

"Well, I for one don't want to fuck with the Xio Longs with zero backup and on their home turf. You can count me out on your little adventure to get yourselves killed." I grab hold of the doorknob.

"You never had a choice. You either help us or I spill your little secret to the whole school. Which will you choose, Ariditti?"

 _Ugh, I hate how he always puts so much emphasis on my name._ I release the doorknob and turn around to face Team STRQ. "Well then, I guess I should help keep you idiots alive then. But I will be in charge of this little endeavor of yours. What I say goes no ifs, ands, buts, or nors. First on the agenda is we have to get in contact with whoever would know her last whereabouts."

"That parts going to be easy. There is an info broker that has a thing for Yang. He should know of her last whereabouts and I know exactly how to get him to help."

Pushing aside the curtain we step into a noodle shop. "So you're sure the info broker comes here every day for dinner and that he hasn't changed it up in years? To this designated meetup point run by the Xio Longs; that from the outside looks just like any other noodle shop, but in reality, most customers are hardened criminals. Why do you think it will be a good idea to walk in here so chill?" I let out a sigh _this is not going to be an easy job._

We take our seats at the counter as the shop owner stares down Tai. "What are you doing here traitor? I should kill you right here on the spot and collect the bounty that's on your head." As he slams a butcher's knife on the cutting board decapitating an uncooked chicken.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you unless you want to eat some shotgun shells instead of ramen. Now I am just here to talk to the Toad. So can I get a bowl of his usual?" The chef removes his blade and goes back to cutting up the chicken. He reaches for other meats and vegetables also slicing them into bite-size portions. Opening a pot, steam is released as he tosses ingredients and spices while stirring them all perfectly together. An aroma fills the shop and everyone in there knew how good this food was.

"My favorite meal already cooking before I get here. Wonder who's trying to get on my sweet side today?" Walking through the front door comes a very round man. He rubs his stomach as he licks his lips. Stopping in his tracks he points to Tai, "what are you doing here?"

Tai turns around in his barstool and raises his hands. "Now no need to get aggressive with me. I'm here about Yang; I'm sure you heard the news. Now take a seat next to me and enjoy a free delicious dinner, promise I won't bite." He patted the seat next to him as he motioned to the giant pot of noodles on the counter. The Toad takes his seat next to Tai and removes a pair of chopsticks from his shirt pocket. He begins shoveling down the noodles as Tai continues to speak. "Yang died recently doing some work for the Xio Longs and I need to know what it was. Nobody knew her better than you, so I need your help to get to the bottom of this. I already know that you know what it is, so spill it. Do it for Yang's sake."

The Toad lifts the pot as he slurps up the stock that's left in the pot. Afterward, he releases a loud burp as he rubs is now even larger stomach. "A little while back I told her about a new drug. It hadn't hit the market yet, but I knew it would be a big deal. So I told her first so she could make the most money off of it. She was working with Dead Arm since he was in charge of protecting it and that was the last I heard from her. Tai please get to the bottom of this and make those bastards pay for what they did to Yang." He slammed his fist into the table as his face contorted with sadness.

A yell could be heard from outside the shop, "Yo Tai, we know you're in there! Come on out so we can take you to go see Ella!"

"Well, I think that's our cue to show them the strength of Team STRQ plus one." Tai patted the Toad on the shoulder as his weapons extended into its combat form. Summer threw on her hood and removed the whip from her side. Qrow transformed his weapon into sword mode. Raven grabbed onto the hilt of her sword as she attached a blade. I pulled out the trusty Ariditti Dagger for old times' sake. We all follow Tai out the shop to the street where two dozen armed thugs stood waiting for us. Tai looks towards me and says, "yo Ariditti, how many you want?"

"I'll take half of em!" With lightning-fast speed, I throw three kunai each hitting their targets. Followed by three throwing stars finding places in another trio of bodies. Wielding my blue butterfly knife and the uncapped pen blade I rush the group of Xio Long thugs. A single crack from an assault rifle blows the pen apart in my hand. The man holding the rifle was dressed in a gray two-piece suit and equipped with armor and tactical gear. He also seemed to possess great skill with his rifle. I began slicing dead center shots aimed at me as I closed the distance as fast as possible.

Rapidly stabbing and slicing at the shooter he blocked everything with the body of his gun. "An Ariditti, that fights only with knives, aren't you supposed to be dead Ariditti Dagger? Your reputation leaves a lot to be desired, but you are nothing more than a child." One quick elbow to my face ends the barrage as he drops his empty magazine to the ground and inserts a fresh one. "Time to ensure you stay six feet under this time." He fires a single time and once again I cut it in half. Behind the first bullet was a second round that clashes directly with my aura. Every duo of rounds that are fired at me I dodge as I close the distance one more time with the gunman. Grabbing on to his rifle I yank as hard as I can as I roll backward. Placing my feet on his chest I kick him off flinging him into a car door setting off the alarm as the door is dented.

The flashing lights and loud sirens of incoming squad cars break up the fight. The officers quickly pull up and exit their vehicles with their weapons drawn. "Drop your weapons!" We all listen to the lead officer and comply by throwing our weapons to the side. The enforcer stands up and smiles at me as he walks up to the officer, shaking his hand. _Son of a bitch! It was a setup this whole time_. The other cops begin detaining Team STRQ and me; placing us in their cruisers we head off to the station.

My feet are handcuffed to the floor and my hands attached to the bolted-down table. A corrupt cop is sitting across from me, "what a lucky day for me. I catch that traitor Tai and on top of that an Ariditti enforcer. Not just any enforcer the Ariditti Dagger to be precise. So let me give you a rundown like this is my actual job. We got your group on assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, destruction of property, resisting arrest, and possession of drugs with intent to distribute. Best case scenario for you guys is fifty years with a chance of parole, do hope you enjoy your stay." With that little chat over he moves me to the holding room, tossing me in a cell with Qrow.

On the other side of the cement blocks are Summer and Raven. Summer speaks up once we are alone, "what is going on? We didn't do anything wrong. They haven't said anything or let me call or talk to anybody."

"These aren't cops, their Xio Long members. We're getting thrown in jail to be silenced. Now give me a second so that I can make a call."

Qrow looks at me, "I thought you gave them your scroll?"

"This ain't my first rodeo. I only gave up one of my scrolls. Just like how I didn't give them all my knives. These guys knew who they were dealing with and didn't even search me, what idiots." I pull out my scroll from inside my hoodie and scroll down contacts to the very bottom. I select Val and wait for him to pick up. "Hey Val, so I need your help. Can you cause the biggest distraction possible in front of the precinct seven police station? It's a wild story and it will take to long to tell you now. Just hurry and I promise I'll make it up to you. Thanks Val, you're the best teammate ever." I hide the scroll back in my hoodie

The doors to the room open and two cops are dragging a limp Tai. Opening the cell they toss his bloody and bruised body into the cell. Summer asks "was that Tai?"

"Yeah it's me" he lets out with a raspy voice. He sits up against the back wall of the cell. "Well, sorry guys I dragged you into this. This was my problem and I should have dealt with it by myself, or at least dragged Ariditti here along with me."

"Don't worry be glad you brought me into this fiasco. We have an escape plan already in progress. Bad news though is I have no idea when or what this distraction will be. All we can do is wait till Val arrives to distract the police so that I can pick the lock and then we play it by ear from there." I kick back and close my eyes trying to get some rest.

After a few hours of rotting away in a cell, the sound of gunfire outside the police station gets everyone up. The intensity of the gunfight increases rapidly and a number of explosions are heard off in the distance. Quickly the officers leave with their weapons drawn to go investigate the sound of a war happening outside. "That is one hell of a distraction Val." Pulling out a lock pick I immediately get to work on opening the cell doors. Giving it a shove the iron gate swings open releasing Qrow, Tai, and me. Quickly I get to picking the lock for cell number two that is holding Raven Branwen and Summer Rose. The door to the holding cells opens, but nobody comes through the set of double doors. I extend my wrist blades ready to fight anybody that decides to come in, but after a few seconds still, nobody enters the jail.

Charles appears in front of us out of thin air. "You have to be the worst team leader ever in the existence of Beacon Academy. Getting arrested and asking your team to come break you out is absolutely pathetic Ariditti."

"Nice to see you to Charles, but I only asked Val to cause a distraction. I didn't need the whole team for a rescue operation." I walk past Charles and peek into the main lobby. It's completely empty and the door to the armory is wide open. Dizi is standing in the open doorway waving for us to come over. "Guess the crew is all here, let's hurry and get out of here." Rushing across the office space we all cram into the small armory. We grab all of our confiscating weapons and all the bullets we can carry. Deciding to leave out the back of the building we head for the back emergency exit. Opening the door causes an alarm to blare alerting the cops of our escape. While on the run I pull out my scroll and text Val to stop the distraction and meetup in our room.

After kicking three-fourths of Team JNGO out everyone relaxes and takes a seat. I stand up and get in the center of our dorm room. "Okay now that everyone is back let's get all this sorted out. It's question time who's first?"

Charles raises his hand, "what in the hell were you doing that got you all arrested?"

"Good question Charles, me and Team STRQ were looking into the murder of a good friend of Tai. We linked it to the Xio Longs and then we got in a fight with some of their goons. Then the cops showed up, which they were also members of the gang, and they arrested us under false crimes to hush us."

Summer spoke next, "how come you were the only person that the police wanted to talk to besides Tai? And also what did they ask you while you were gone?"

"Well, I may or may not already have a criminal record that could or couldn't be expunged. Also, I am definitely not on the good side with the Xio Longs. But they only talked to me to rub it in my face that I was going to rot in prison for the rest of my days."

Qrow speaks up, "oh is that why that one dude we fought already knew your name and like really really wanted to kill you?"

"Yes Qrow, the Xio Longs probably have a bounty on mine and Tai's head especially after all that happened today. I faked my death and got out of the limelight to get away from this, but somethings just won't die. Maybe it would have been smart to change my name after I died."

Charles raises his hand, "would that name be the Ariditti Dagger by chance, Ariditti?"

"Yes Charles it would be, I am the Ariditti Dagger and I might as well explain it because I know I will get the question. I was an assassin for the Ariditti family that is primarily focused in Vacuo. It was recently destroyed and dismantled by students from Beacon Academy a few months ago. That's where I got all my skills, knowledge, and experience from. I was never the good guy not even once. I never hunted Grimm before unless I had to. I killed living breathing human beings for the mafia before coming to Beacon Academy to become a huntsman. That's my dirty little secret, nobody but a few others know about and I would like to keep it that way."

Charles storms out the room, "I am talking to Ozpin about this right fucking now!" He slams the door behind him and the room falls silent. Everyone is staring at me with looks of anger, fear, curiosity, and disgust.

"Well, I have had enough of this gang war BS. I am going to bed see you later losers, come on Qrow." Qrow waves goodbye to everyone as he and his sister both step out of the room with their team leader close behind them.

"Well I got no more dirt on you Rodrick, so I guess your debt to me has been paid. I'll handle the rest of it on my own, good luck dealing with Ozpin."

He reaches for the door, but I stop him. "I will still help you with this Tai. At least till I am put back in cuffs by Ozpin. We're going after Dead Arm as soon as possible and be prepared for a fight. He's an assassin just like me, so he will be shooting to kill with extreme lethality." With that Tai leaves the room after the rest of his team. I look at the two last people in the room, Val and Dizi. "How do you two feel about all this and I quote 'Gang Bullshit'?"

Dizi begins to squirm as she looks at the floor. "Well up till today you have been nothing but kind and nice to the entire team. Even most of the students don't have anything bad to say about you. You work really hard to be the best team leader and a better huntsman. I didn't think you were a bad guy, so I thought maybe you got caught drinking underage by the police; just some petty crime like that. But I find out tonight that you're a cold-blooded killer. I don't understand all this gang stuff that's going on, I don't know how I should feel about this."

"Yeah boss, I was putting money on the lines of a bar fight occurred not dead assassin caught by the police. I know that the Xio Longs are bad people and I am sure you were too back in your glory days. I have had no reason to doubt you yet, so don't give me a reason to buddy. "

"Thanks guys, it means a lot, I have changed a lot since I got here at Beacon. I thought we were becoming pretty close as a team, but it looks like it will be the end of it if Charles has anything to say about it. Well, I am going out on a midnight stroll, going to try and clear my head and relax my body. Goodnight you two." I wave goodbye as I walk into the hallway.


End file.
